Morgengloed: De Stenen Cirkel (1)
Proloog Morgenpoot keek naar de schemering die het woud in een roze gloed achterliet. Cirkelpoot zat naast haar. Plotseling verlichtte een flits de hemel. Het leek alsof de andere katten de flits niet zagen, alleen de twee leerlingen kregen een rode glans in hun ogen. 'De Stenen Cirkel' leken de wolken te zeggen. 'Jullie moeten hem vinden... De Stenen Cirkel...' Cirkelpoot huiverde. Zal het op mij slaan? vroeg hij zich af. Er waren vaak verhalen verteld over een cirkel waar alleen de dapperste krijgers op mochten zitten, en waar de vier Clans waren opgericht. Waarom liet de Sterrenclan dit aan hun zien? Jaren eerder... Hemel, Schaduw, Donder, Wind en Rivier kwamen aan bij een kloof. Hun pootkussentjes waren versleten vanwege het lopen op het rotsachtige terrein, en ze waren blij dat ze eindelijk de plek hadden bereikt. 'Gegroet' sprak een stem. 'Hier zullen jullie de vijf Clans oprichten. Jullie dachten dat jullie missie voorbij was. Dat is niet waar. Jullie missie begint nu pas.' Welkom bij mijn eerste ff! Ik hoop dat de proloog jullie een beetje nieuwsgierig heeft gemaakt. Dit is ook mijn trilogie over hoe de Clans zijn opgericht! Er zullen meer ff volgen, als jullie het leuk vinden zelfs meer delen van deze serie. Het gezichtspunt zal meestal dat van Morgenpoot zijn maar ik zal ook wel over Cirkelpoot, Zwartpoot Regenpoot en Eclipspoot schrijven. Veel leesplezier! Pootje van Morgenpoot Hoofdstuk 1 Morgenpoot rekte zich uit. Het felle zonlicht scheen door de gaten in het leerlingenhol en Cirkelpoot zat rechtop in zijn nest; hij dacht vast aan de profetie. 'Dageraadpatrouille!' schreeuwde Keister, de leider van de Rivierclan. 'We gaan patrouilleren langs de Donderclangrens. Ik wil verder ook dat een groepje de Windclangrens langsgaat. De Schaduwclan was behoorlijk vijandig op de vorige Grote Vergadering, dus gaan we ook naar Vierboom om hun te bespioneren.' 'Bespioneren?' riep Traanvacht, de medicijnkat, uit. 'Is dat wel volgens de krijgscode?' Keister ging gewoon verder met praten. 'Ik vind dat Cirkelpoot en Morgenpoot nu wel oud genoeg zijn om hun eerste patrouille zonder krijgers te doen. Jullie nemen de Windclangrens.' Cirkelpoot juichte. 'Wij mogen een patrouille doen! Wij mogen een patrouille doen!' Ook Morgenpoot was opgewonden bij de gedachte om misschien te gaan vechten met Windclankrijgers. Wat ze daar aantroffen hadden ze echter nooit verwacht... Druk kletsend liepen de twee Rivierclanleerlingen langs de grens met de Windclan. 'Halt!' waarschuwde Cirkelpoot opeens, en Morgenpoot verstijfde. Daar, bij de grens, was een jonge poes bezig kruiden te sorteren. 'Hey, Regenpoot!' riep Morgenpoot blij. Ze herkende haar vriendin van de Grote Vergadering. Regenpoots blik was ernstig. 'De Stenen Cirkel' mompelde ze vaag. 'Hebben jullie ook een visioen gehad?' Morgenpoot knikte. 'Alleen Cirkelpoot en ik zagen het... zo vreemd!' Cirkelpoot knikte. 'Volgens mij heb ik weleens van De Stenen Cirkel gehoord. Het is de cirkel waar vijf katten heen gingen en de Clans hebben opgericht. Een van de Clans, de Hemelclan, schijnt uitgestorven te zijn, maar niemand weet precies wat er is gebeurd!' Regenpoot keek verwarrend. 'Wat wil de Sterrenclan dan van ons?' 'Ja duh, als ik dat wist zou ik dat wel gezegt hebben hoor!' gromde Cirkelpoot. 'Wat bemoei jij je er trouwens mee? Wij zijn Rivierclankatten, geen konijnenjagers! Wij gaan niet om met Windclankatten.' Bij het horen van het woord "konijnenjager" rezen de haren op Regenpoots rug overeind, maar ze zei niets. Gelukkig, dacht Morgenpoot, anders zou dit tot een heuze ruzie kunnen uitlopen. Ze wenkte Cirkelpoot en samen gingen ze weer verder. Hoofdstuk 2 Morgenpoot kwam aan bij het kamp, puffend en hijgend. 'Hoe lang is die Windclangrens wel?' Cirkelpoot had een nadenkende blik in zijn ogen. 'Het is logisch als er van elke Clan nog iemand is die van de Stenen Cirkel heeft gehoord.' 'Dat zou best eens kunnen!' riep Morgenpoot uit. Alle katten in het kamp staarden haar aan. 'Ehm... ik bedoel: je hebt gelijk!' Morgenpoot werd rood rond haar neus en voelde haar oren warm worden. 'Oké, we praten verder op Vierboom' fluisterde ze in Cirkelpoots oor. Hopend dat haar vriend het had gehoord sloop ze weg van het Rivierclankamp. Hoewel haar poten protesteerden ging ze op zoek naar Regenpoot, de leerling - medicijnkat van de Windclan. Ze vond haar bij een bosje met goudsbloemen. 'Hallo Morgenpoot!' begroette Regenpoot haar. Morgenpoot slikte. 'Luister. Ik en Cirkelpoot gaan het Schaduwclan en Donderclan territorium in om te kijken of daar iemand iets van De Stenen Cirkel heeft gehoord.' Regenpoot keek twijfelend. 'En jullie willen een medicijnkat erbij zodat jullie niet vijandig overkomen? Oké, ik doe mee.' De twee poezen liepen naar Vierboom, waar ze Cirkelpoot aantroffen. 'Zo, heb je een konijnenjager meegebracht?' grinnikte Cirkelpoot. 'Ik had al geraden wat je van plan was.' Uit het struikgewas rond Vierboom kwamen twee katten tevoorschijn. De een was zwart met oranje gele ogen, het was een poes. De ander was grijs met zwarte strepen, een kater. 'Ik ben Zwartpoot van de Donderclan' miauwde de gestreepte kater. 'Ik ben Eclipspoot van de Schaduwclan' gromde de poes. 'De Sterrenclan heeft mij iets over de Stenen Cirkel verteld. Waarom zijn er twee Rivierclankatten? Zodat jullie ons kunnen verrassen met een aanval en dan in de meerderheid zijn?' Eclipspoot ontblootte haar nagels en haar oranje gele ogen glinsterden vijandig. Morgenpoot kende de poes niet, maar Zwartpoot had ze weleens op de Grote Vergadering gezien. Het voelde gek om nu weer met katten van verschillende Clans op het grasveld van Vierboom te staan terwijl het nog lang geen volle maan was. 'We moeten De Stenen Cirkel vinden' besloot Zwartpoot. 'Ik denk dat het visioen ons dat duidelijk wou maken.' Morgenpoot dacht na. Was ze echt bereid om haar Clan te verlaten vanwege een visioen? Hoofdstuk 3 Eclipspoot gromde. Waarom was ze uberhaupt meegegaan met die dwaze Rivierclanleerling? Ze was haar Clan toch trouw? Ze stapte naar voren. 'Ik zal nooit met jullie meegaan! De Schaduwclan heeft al zijn katten nodig!' Er kwam een geheimzinnige glans in de ogen van Morgenpoot. 'De Schaduwclan heeft al zijn katten nodig? Betekent dat dat de Schaduwclan zo zwak is dat ze het gevaar zonder jou niet tegen kunnen houden?' 'Tuurlijk niet!' gromde Eclipspoot. 'Waarom wil je dan niet mee?' Plotseling bedacht Eclipspoot dat ze de Schaduwclan teleurstelde door hun zwak te laten lijken. 'Laat maar, ik ga al mee' bromde ze. Zwartpoot fluisterde iets in Morgenpoots oor. Dus de Donderclan en de Rivierclan zijn bondgenoten, dacht ze. Dan zijn Regenpoot en ik al helemaal in de minderheid als we in een hinderlaag worden gelokt. Ze gromde. Niemand kon ze vertrouwen op deze reis. Maar ze moest meegaan, ten behoeve van de Schaduwclan. 'Oké, gaan we nu meteen?' 'Ik denk van wel' miauwde Morgenpoot. 'We zijn hier nou toch.' 'En welke kant moeten we op?' mopperde Eclipspoot. 'De Sterrenclan kon toch op zijn minst zeggen waar die Stenen Cirkel is!' Het begon donker te worden en de sterren van de zilverpels schenen boven hun koppen. Er waren vijf sterren die het meeste licht gaven. Vijf sterren. 'Zouden dat de stichters van de Clans zijn?' vroeg Eclipspoot. 'Schaduwster, Donderster, Rivierster, Windster en Hemelster?' Ze had altijd geluisterd naar verhalen over Schaduwster, de zwarte kater die de Schaduwclan had gesticht. De kat die sneller was dan een luipaard, sterker dan een tijger en dapperder dan een leeuw. Ze grinnikte bij de domme gedachte die ze als kitten vaak had: dat ze ooit een eigen Clan zou oprichten, de Eclipsclan. 'Een binnenpretje?' gromde Zwartpoot. 'Die sterren zullen ons de weg wijzen' miauwde Morgenpoot. 'We moeten ze volgen.' Eclipspoot rolde met haar ogen. 'Ja natuurlijk' miauwde ze sarcastisch. 'Dit meen je toch niet? Straks verdwalen we nog!' Maar niemand luisterde naar haar; iedereen was al op weg naar de Hoogstenen, om vervolgens het woud te verlaten. 'Kom op' gromde Eclipspoot. 'Waarom luistert iedereen toch naar Morgenpoot?' Maar toch stapte ze op een uitstekende rots, en klom ze totdat ze op de Hoogstenen stond. Vanaf hier kon je alles goed zien, maar ze genoot niet echt van het uitzicht. In werkelijkheid vroeg ze zich af: Waar ben ik aan begonnen? Hoofdstuk 4 Regenpoot keek naar de vochtige lucht. Ze waren nu een dag op weg en het had constant geregent. Zwartpoot hinkte, want hij had zich gestoten aan een puntige steen. Voor de zoveelste keer had ze spijt dat ze geen kruiden had meegenomen. Gelukkig hadden Morgenpoot en Cirkelpoot wat spinrag gevonden, maar meer kon ze niet doen voor het kussentje van Zwartpoot. Ze had ook nog goudsbloemblaadjes geplukt, die goed waren voor ontstekingen. En ze was bang dat Zwartpoots wond zou gaan ontsteken. Het was nu avond, en de sterren schenen weer helder. 'Laten we even pauze houden' stelde ze voor. 'Mee eens' gaapte Cirkelpoot. De vijf katten zochten een plek uit om de nacht door te brengen, onder een dichte struik. Maar Regenpoot had iets anders te doen. Ze glipte weg en begon naar kruiden te zoeken. Aha. Klitwortel. Ze boog zich voorover, maar hoorde pootstappen. Daarna luid gesnuif. Voor haar stond de grootste vos die ze ooit had gezien. Ze gilde en Morgenpoot kwam tevoorschijn. 'Stomme vos!' krijste een stem en Eclipspoot sprong uit de struiken. 'Ik grijp je wel!' Toen ook Cirkelpoot en Zwartpoot het geschreeuw hoorden, besefte de vos dat hij het niet aankon en snelde weg. 'Ik heb hem niet eens een krabbel kunnen geven' snoof Eclipspoot. Daarna gingen alle katten weer slapen, ook Regenpoot. Later kon ze altijd meer kruiden gaan zoeken. Ze had nu tenminste klitwortel. Regenpoot werd wakker op een grond van zacht mos. 'Welkom, Regenpoot' mompelde een zwart met zilver gestreepte poes. 'Ik ben Meesvleugel, een vroegere medicijnkat van de Windclan. Ik ben trots op wat Naaldvacht je allemaal heeft geleerd.' Met een steek van verdriet herrinerde Regenpoot zich Naaldvacht, haar mentor. Ze had zo'n heimwee naar de heide! 'Ik wil alleen maar zeggen dat jullie de sterren van de grote krijgers moeten blijven volgen. Jullie zullen in hun voetsporen treden. Jullie zullen zitten op de plekken waar zij ooit ook hebben gezeten. Jullie zullen rusten op de plekken waar zij ook hebben gerust. Jullie zullen later schijnen op dezelfde plek waar zij nu schijnen. Want toen de vijf grote krijgers die reis maakten, waren ze zelf nog leerlingen.' 'Echt waar?' miauwde Regenpoot ongelovig. 'Dus daarom zijn er leerlingen gekozen om de reis te maken!' Meesvleugel knikte en vervaagde. 'Geloof in jezelf...' prevelde ze, en daarna werd Regenpoot wakker. Hoofdstuk 5 Morgenpoot zuchtte. De pootkussentjes van elke kat zaten onder de schaafwonden, en door het gehink van Zwartpoot kwamen ze maar langzaam vooruit. 'Ik zei toch dat we nooit op reis hadden moeten gaan' mopperde Eclipspoot vaak. 'En wat is het nut van dit gedoe? Die Stenen Cirkel ligt wel erg ver weg!' Ze waren pas drie dagen weg, maar voor Morgenpoot voelde het aan alsof ze al manen of zelfs seizoenen lang door dit sombere gedeelte van de bergen trokken. Overal waren kliffen, en een keer was Zwartpoot bijna in een diepe kloof gestort. Maar ze hielden moed door het geruststellende licht van de sterren die hun de weg wezen. Na een tijdje lopen slaakte Cirkelpoot een blije kreet. 'Kijk daar eens!' Morgenpoot kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. Daar, recht voor hun, was een kloof waar bomen in groeiden. 'Droom ik?' stamelde Zwartpoot. 'Is dat een bos?' Morgenpoot was even dolgelukkig, maar de opmerking van Eclipspoot maakte daar een einde aan. 'Hoe komen we beneden?' De kloof was stijl en de uitsteeksels waren klein. Plotseling viel haar oog op een grote rots aan de linkerzijde. 'Dat is in ieder geval een begin' gromde Eclipspoot toen ze het idee had voorgesteld. De vijf leerlingen lieten zich zakken op de rots. Morgenpoot zag dat Regenpoot gevaarlijk ver over de rand van de rots leunde. Met haar poot trok Regenpoot een paar stengels los die aan de zijkant van de kloof groeiden. Ze zette een misstap en viel. 'Hellup!' Snel dook Morgenpoot naar voren en greep de grijze poes bij haar nekvel vast. 'Dat was op het nippertje!' zuchtte Eclipspoot en ze trokken Regenpoot omhoog. 'Ik heb de kruiden laten vallen!' jammerde Regenpoot. 'Ze waren belangrijk!' Eclipspoot gromde. 'Niet zo belangrijk als jou leven.' 'Maar het was guldenroede!' drong Regenpoot aan. 'Dat is hier zeldzaam!' Nu gromde Eclipspoot nog harder, en Morgenpoot wist dat ze op het randje van een ruzie zaten. 'Nou, we gaan toch naar beneden dus dan kan je die guldenroede altijd nog gaan zoeken' miauwde Morgenpoot, en ze zag dat de haren op de twee katten gingen liggen. Fjoe. 'Hé, komen jullie nog?' riep Zwartpoot ongeduldig. Cirkelpoot was al naar beneden aan het klauteren, zijn ogen angstig maar vastberaden. 'Oké, ik ben er!' miauwde hij na een tijdje. 'Het is niet zo moeilijk.' 'Ik ga nu' besloot Morgenpoot en ze sprong op de volgende steen. Even ging het goed, maar toen ze op een dunne rots stond brokkelde die af. Ze viel naar beneden, maaiend met haar poten in de lucht. Ze bereidde zich net voor op de dodelijke klap toen ze stopte met vallen. Dus zo voelde het om dood te zijn. Maar was ze wel dood? Ze deed haar ogen open, met de afschuwelijke gedachte dat ze bloed zou zien en zich daarna bij de Sterrenclan zou voegen. Dat gebeurde niet. Ze zag Cirkelpoot die haar vast hield. 'Ik leef nog...' fluisterde ze. 'Ik leef nog...' Opeens voelde ze zichzelf zo gelukkig als een kit bij zijn leerlingceremonie. Ze leefde nog! De anderen daalden veilig af, en ze vervolgden hun reis. Hoofdstuk 6 Zwartpoot gromde. 'Ik dacht dat die Stenen Cirkel hier in de kloof zou liggen!' De katten waren de afgelopen dagen door de kloof getrokken in de hoop om iets van De Stenen Cirkel op te vangen, maar de enige cirkel die ze zagen was Cirkelpoot, voorop met zijn staart omhoog. Nu stonden ze voor een enorme rotswand. De kloof ging hier niet meer verder. 'Nou, dat was het dan' bromde Eclipspoot. 'De hele reis voor niks gemaakt.' Dat is nog niet zeker, dacht Zwartpoot, maar eigenlijk had hij de hoop ook verloren. Morgenpoot had hun wijsgemaakt dat De Stenen Cirkel hier, in de kloof zou zijn. Niemand zou meer verder willen trekken; ze zagen de kloof als hun eindbestemming. Ondertussen begon het weer slechter en slechter te worden. Nu het donker werd kon je de bliksemflitsen die de hemel verlichtten duidelijk zien. Opeens sprak er een stem. De oorsprong van de Clans zal schitteren in het donker.' Zwartpoot huiverde. Dit was dezelfde stem die hij in het visioen had gehoord, en hij wist zeker dat er een aanwijzing in verborgen zat. 'We moeten wachten tot het nacht is' miauwde Regenpoot. 'Jaja, en dan gaat de Sterrenclan ons weer teleur stellen.' Niemand ging in op de opmerkingen van Eclipspoot, en ze gingen wachten. De schemering verdween en werd ingeruild door duisternis, verstikkende duisternis. 'Zie je, er gebeurd niks!' gromde Eclipspoot boos. 'Waarom luisteren jullie niet naar me?' Opeens viel Zwartpoots oog op een grot. 'Duisternis...' mompelde hij, 'hoeft toch niets met de nacht te maken te hebben?' Hij begon naar de grot te lopen; de anderen volgden hem aarzelend, bang dat hun weer een teleurstelling wachtte. Zwartpoot keek, rillend van de kou en van de pijn in zijn pootkussentje, om het hoekje van de grot. Regenpoot had de guldenroede niet meer teruggevonden, en hij was bang dat zijn wond ontstoken was. Plotseling verstijfde hij. De grot gaf licht. Helder licht, dat kon toch niet? De enige plek waar hij dat ooit had gezien, was de Maansteen. Hij wenkte de anderen en ze gingen de grot in. Na lang lopen door een smalle gang, kwamen de katten uit bij een grot, met in het midden een grote cirkel. 'De Stenen Cirkel...' fluisterde Zwartpoot; zijn hart bonsde in zijn keel. Zelfs Eclipspoot was sprakeloos. Vijf stenen, die in een keurige cirkel waren gelegd, kleurden wit in het maanlicht. 'Welkom' ''fluisterde een stem. Ze waren eindelijk bij het einde van hun reis aangekomen. Hoofdstuk 7 Cirkelpoot keek in het rond, maar hij kon niet zien waar de stem vandaan kwam. Vind jullie plekken op de cirkel... De stem sprak weer. In de stenen waren symbooltjes gekrast; duidelijk met een nagel gedaan. Cirkelpoot keek naar de stenen. Op de eerste steen was een zigzaggende lijn getrokken, duidelijk een bliksemflits. 'De Donderclan' fluisterde Zwartpoot. Hij ging op de steen zitten. Op de volgende steen waren twee ovalen gekrast die boze ogen voorstelden, en het kon niet anders of dat moest de Schaduwclan zijn. Eclipspoot streek even met haar nagel langs de rots en ging toen erop zitten. Op de derde steen was een heuvel gekrast, tenminste, dat dacht Cirkelpoot. Erboven spiralen, en Regenpoot zei dat dat de wind was. Nu ook de derde steen bezet was, waren er nog maar twee over. Met op de ene steen golvende lijnen, een rivier, vermoedde Cirkelpoot. Op de laatste waren wolken getekend met een halve maan. Dat was vast de Hemelclan. Nu werd het puzzelen. Er waren twee Rivierclankatten over, hij en Morgenpoot, maar een van hen moest op de Hemelclanrots gaan zitten. Opeens fluisterde een stem in zijn oor: 'Jij bent het, Cirkelpoot. Jij hebt geen Hemelclanbloed. Morgenpoot, daarintegen...' Ik ben puur Rivierclan, dacht Cirkelpoot blij. 'De stem heeft gesproken. Ik hoor op de rots van de Rivierclan.' Eclipspoot, Regenpoot en Zwartpoot keken hem verbaasd aan, maar Morgenpoot knikte. 'De stem heeft ook tegen mij gesproken. Ik ben... een afstammeling van de Hemelclan. Morgenpoot zag de verbijsterde gezichten om haar heen wel, maar schonk er geen aandacht aan. Cirkelpoot had zijn plek al ingenomen, dus zij was de laatste. Ze keek naar de plek waar Hemelster ooit ook op had gezeten, maar waar de pootafdrukken minder waren. De Hemelclan was hier minder vaak geweest dan de anderen, natuurlijk omdat ze op een dag uitgestorven waren. Maar wat was er met de verloren Clan gebeurd? Ze moest en zou het weten. Plotseling stelde Eclipspoot de vraag hardop die iedereen in zijn gedachten al gesteld had. 'Wat was het nut van deze reis?' Hoofdstuk 8 Morgenpoot en de anderen liepen steeds verder van de kloof weg. Wat was het nut geweest, dat hadden ze gevraagd. En de stem had antwoord gegeven. Antwoord in de naam van een profetie: '''De Clans zullen een worden, om de moord te bestrijden. En dan zullen ze zich weer in vieren delen. Morgenpoot had gehuiverd bij deze voorspelling, maar met haar gedachten was ze bij haar afkomst. Was ze echt een afstammeling van de Hemelclan? In dat geval wou ze zeker weten wat er met haar voorouders gebeurd was. Ze waren nu aangekomen bij het einde van de kloof, en klauterden op de rand. 'Phoe, wat ben ik uitgeput!' hijgde Eclipspoot. Morgenpoot kon hetzelfde zeggen, maar ze was alleen maar blij dat de helft van de terugtocht er alweer op zat. De terugreis verliep verder zonder erge moeilijkheden. Een keer waren ze honden tegengekomen, die in Cirkelpoots staart hadden gebeten. Regenpoot had de guldenroede gebruikt (die ze op de terugweg door de kloof weer had gevonden) en nu kon je alleen maar rafels zien die aangaven dat er iets met Cirkelpoots staart was gebeurd. Aan het einde van de middag kwamen de Hoogstenen in zicht, en rond zonsondergang namen ze afscheid van elkaar. 'Tot ziens' miauwde Zwartpoot bedroefd, en zelfs Eclipspoot had een verdrietige blik in haar ogen. Toen gingen ze allemaal een andere kant op, en Morgenpoot was blij dat ze nog Cirkelpoot bij zich had om haar gezelschap te houden. Ze begonnen steeds harder te lopen, en uiteindelijk zagen ze het kamp verschijnen. 'Morgenpoot! Cirkelpoot!' riep Lichtspikkel, de medicijnkat. 'We dachten dat jullie dood waren!' Andere katten kwamen uit hun holen, en weken opzij voor Bruinwilg en Kroosvacht, de mentors van de leerlingen. Ze keken hun blij, maar streng aan. 'Ga Keister maar even vertellen waar jullie zo lang waren.' Morgenpoot liet haar staart hangen. Wat zou de grote leider zeggen? Zuchtend liepen de twee naar het hol van Keister. Het was vlakbij de Hogesteen, en er waren doorntakken omheen gevlochten om het hol te beschermen. 'Jullie zijn terug' klonk er opeens. Keister kwam tevoorschijn. 'Waar waren jullie?' Cirkelpoot deed zijn mond al open om te gaan liegen, maar Morgenpoot was hem voor. Ze vertelde alles, van het visioen tot de aanval van de vos. Keister keek goedkeurdend naar de leerlingen. 'Toen ik klein was, hoorde ik verhalen over de Stenen Cirkel. Op een dag waren er vijf leerlingen weg, die later beweerden dat ze hem hadden gezien. Niemand geloofde hun, maar ik wel, want ik was een van hun.' Keister liep het hol uit en ging op de Hogesteen staan. 'Laat alle katten zich verzamelen onderaan de Hogesteen voor een Clanvergadering!' De meeste katten waren er al, zoals Kroosvacht, Bruinwilg en Klimstaart, een oudere krijger. Nu kwam Lichtspikkel aanlopen. 'Ik hoorde dat jullie terug waren' miauwde hij. 'Wat ziet jullie vacht eruit!' merkte Traanvacht op. 'Cirkelpoot, volgens mij hadden jullie een medicijnkat mee op reis, aan je wond te zien. Ik hoorde al van Naaldvacht dat haar leerling, Regenpoot, zoek was.' Nu begon Keister te spreken. 'Ik doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze twee leerlingen neer te kijken. Ze hebben hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel hen nu, op hun beurt, aan als krijgers. Bruinwilg, heeft jouw leerling goed getraind?' 'Dat heeft hij zeker' antwoordde Bruinwilg plechtig. 'Cirkelpoot' ging Keister verder, 'zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen?' 'Dat zweer ik!' miauwde Cirkelpoot opgewonden. 'Dan geef ik je nu uit naam van de Sterrenclan je krijgersnaam. Cirkelpoot, vanaf nu zal jij bekend staan als Cirkelsteen, ter ere van De Stenen Cirkel. De Sterrenclan eert je moed en je enthousiasme, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Rivierclan. Kroosvacht, heeft jouw leerling genoeg getraind?' Morgenpoot wist dat Kroosvacht boos op haar was en dacht even dat hij nee zou zeggen, maar er klonk geen twijfel in zijn stem toen hij antwoordde: 'Ja, helemaal.' Morgenpoot voelde haar hart in haar keel kloppen. Nadat Keister de bekende vraag gesteld had, haalde ze diep adem en zei: 'Dat zweer ik.' 'Dan geef ik je nu uit naam van de Sterrenclan je krijgersnaam. Morgenpoot, vanaf nu sta jij bekend als Morgengloed. De Sterrenclan eert je vastberadenheid en je trouw, en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Rivierclan.' Nu begonnen alle katten te roepen. 'Cirkelsteen! Morgengloed!' Ze voelde zich oneindig gelukkig, tot de stem weer tegen haar sprak. De Clans zullen een worden, om de moord te bestrijden. En dan zullen ze zich weer in vieren delen. Oké, dit was het verhaal De Stenen Cirkel. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden, en ik zal snel een deel twee maken. Bye Bye! Categorie:Morgengloed Categorie:Morgengloed: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot